


The Palm of Her Hand

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Kinda?, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Sorry...., reader is byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: You have a strange dream about Rhea.





	The Palm of Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 29: Macro/Micro)
> 
> yeah sorry. i couldnt help myself.
> 
> day 31 is a free day so i hope youre ready to kinkshame me! i'm still not quite sure what im doing but it will definitely have rhea and at least one of these things: lactation, mommy kink, and....it pains me to write this...piss.
> 
> yeah. whatever.
> 
> song: heart attack by loona/chuu

The first night you were at the monastery, you had dreams of Rhea. You had dreams of her, in a canyon unfamiliar to you. You were there, walking along the golden sands, until you came to a great, gaping hole in the ground. From there, she rose, dressed just as you’d seen her that day. The regalia she wore showed without a doubt that she was powerful, more powerful than you could fathom. 

The canyon was hardly large enough to fit her; she towered over you. You fit comfortably in her palm, which you realized when she laid her hand at the edge of the canyon, beckoning you. You were afraid to soil her hand with the dirt on the soles of your boots, but it was inconsequential to her. She crooked her fingers. “Come to me, my dear,” she said. Her voice was gentle, but it carried, too loud and holy for your ears.

You stepped into her hand, and she lifted you to eye level. If you fell from her hand, you’d surely die, but you somehow knew that she wouldn’t let you. With loving eyes, Rhea tilted her head, examining you. Her hand was so warm. You wanted to curl up in it, fall asleep, but she was watching you, so you felt uneasy. Her thumb came up to stroke your hair. She put so little pressure into her touch, but you still moved under it, stumbling.

“My apologies,” she said, but she was too busy looking at you to truly sound sorry. “What a lovely girl you are...exactly how I imagined. Let me see more of you.”

It was a dream, an amalgamation of all of your desires (and, in part, fears), so you knew what to do. Your jacket, your shorts, your leggings, your boots...you took them off, let them move away with the wind. You were bare before her, but you didn’t need to cover yourself. With her other hand, she moved you around as she wished, like a plaything, until you were on your back with your legs spread. As if on her command, you were aroused. Rhea was looking down at you with judging eyes, but it seemed like you had passed the test.

“Might I indulge in you?”

You had no voice, she had taken it. You could only nod in response to her request. She raised her hand even higher, and then you were near her lips. Her tongue was far too large to move specifically to your cunt, but she was between your legs, pushing your legs open wider. Your nails dug into the flesh of her palm, trying to find a hold there, but you couldn’t. There was only an overwhelming feeling as the warmth of her tongue touched you  _ everywhere. _ You felt her on the entrance of your pussy, your clit. Her tongue as pressing on you, you were squirming in her hands.

You found your voice again, in the form of a moan. You could barely manage to say her name, but you did, and you didn’t forgo her title. “Lady Rhea,” you cried out. Were you even loud enough for her to hear you? She just kept licking at you, persistent. Her little moans of joy made her whole body vibrate, so you shook in her palm. You longed to have something inside of you, her fingers, or her tongue, but if Rhea were to enter you, you would have been split in half.

“Lady Rhea,” you said again, your back arching against the soft skin of her hand. You almost wanted her to curl her fingers inward and crush you in her palm, just so you could feel her closer. She finished you off with a kiss, the pressure of her wet lips stimulating your clit until you were climaxing in her hand. She licked you clean, her strokes so firm that you scooted across her hand again. 

The desire you had had to snuggle up to her and fall asleep was becoming true. She smiled down at you, petting your hair with her index finger. “Sleep tight, professor...and know that I will  _ always _ be watching over you.”

(You woke up not in Rhea’s hands, but at the monastery, with soiled panties and labored breath.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...ya i got nothing to say for myself


End file.
